


eyes made of stardust

by hyucksicles



Series: christmas week [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Longing, M/M, Silent pining, au - doctor who, donghyuck is his human companion, space travel, taeyong is a timelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: It's impossibly hard to put Donghyuck, the way he thinks, the way he acts,him, into words. Taeyong knows almost every single language in existence, yet he still can't do it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Series: christmas week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056557
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	eyes made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> day four of christmas week!
> 
> my fingers were flying across the keyboard for this fic oml (and was this fic basically an excuse to wax poetic about donghyuck? ...absolutely). anyways, hope you enjoy timelord taeyong and his companion donghyuck !!

The familiar whooshing sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S rings in Donghyuck's ears as he bolts for the door, almost tripping in his excitement, pulling at the handle and swinging the heavy wood open to step outside. Being greeted by the dark walls at the back of an alleyway surely isn't the most magical sight, but still Donghyuck gasps as his boots sink into the heavy snow beneath his feet.

A lone street lamp stands to his side, casting a soft golden glow on his honey tinted hair as he looks around in curiosity. 

"What are you gawking at? There's not much to see here yet." Comes Taeyong's teasing voice from behind, and Donghyuck whips around to see him leaning against the still opened door frame, a few stray snowflakes that float down catching in his inky black hair. 

"When are we?" Donghyuck asks, completely undeterred by Taeyong's earlier question. Letting out a fond sigh through his nose, Taeyong finally steps away from the T.A.R.D.I.S, shoving both his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat. 

"Well, something akin to what would be the 1900's on Earth," he says, looking up at the night sky before his gaze returns to Donghyuck, standing much closer now, "but of course, this isn't Earth." 

Donghyuck can't even begin to let out his next sentence before Taeyong starts up again. "It's very similar, though. Galeian's are fascinated by human culture, they've taken on most of their traditions from the beginning of civilization here. Which of course means..." Taeyong holds his elbow out to Donghyuck as he moves to his side. The latter takes it, wrapping gloved hands around Taeyong's upper arm as he grins. "...that they also celebrate Christmas here." 

They step onto the sidewalk, walking slowly towards the actual street. Donghyuck can already see that it's much brighter, light streaming into the dark alley. "But let me tell you, the Galeian's take Christmas to a whole new level." 

The expression on Taeyong's face is giddy, like a child excited to show their friend the new toy they unpacked on Christmas morning. As always, his happiness is infectious, and since Donghyuck is used to the timelord never disappointing with his surprises, Donghyuck's heart pounds louder in anticipation. He closes his eyes, letting himself be guided around the corner and onto the street, already feeling the shift in atmosphere despite not being able to see. 

"Ta-da!"

Donghyuck hears Taeyong exclaim and, fluttering his eyelids against the brightness once or twice, feels the air be knocked out of his lungs as his eyes finally adjust. 

The sight is nothing short of astonishing. Every building is decked out head to toe in Christmas lights, except they don't seem to be hanging anywhere. Instead they float around, almost like little fireflies. Little market stands line the sides of the street, each one looking more interesting than the next, arrays of what Donghyuck deduces to be food, toys and various forms of beautifully carved decorations put on display, hovering in the air for brief seconds as people inspect them.

And the people, or well, Donghyuck thinks they look like people, except for the pointy ears that peak out from under beanies and beneath scarves, walk around dressed in gorgeous gowns, each with festive designs, colours and patterns. Many shining in gold, others shimmering in silver, some sparkling like freshly fallen snow in white, trimmed with accents in velvety red. 

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Taeyong leans over to whisper in his ear, "The Galeian's have magical abilities." 

A gasp leaves Donghyuck's mouth, eyes scanning the floating lights. "Magic?" 

"Well, it's more like elemental manipulation mixed with... a plethora of other things. But to not overcomplicate it... yes," Taeyong says with a smile as he meets Donghyuck's gaze, "Magic."

* * *

Taeyong trails behind his young human companion as he flits from stand to stand, marveling at everything in childlike wonder. It makes both of Taeyong's hearts swell with affection, a fond look etched onto his face as he watches Donghyuck flit around, indulging him in all the things he wants to taste and try. It's hard not to, really, with the way Donghyuck beams up at him every time, eyes shining like sunshine and stardust. 

His eyes can't help but drift to the younger as he picks up the intricately crafted ornaments, gasping as the shop owners make them hover just above his outstretched hand, spinning them around, eager to show off. Taeyong's eyes trace the constellation of moles that runs up the side of Donghyuck's neck, the Ursa Minor clear as day, as if the stars themselves had placed them there. 

It's incredible, really, how much of the universe is trapped inside Donghyuck's body, in all his beauty, in his wit, in the way his voice lilts up and down as it's a winding river when he talks. Taeyong, as a timelord, has always been intrigued by humans, such a fragile species in the vast expanse of a million milky ways, yet somehow so... resilient, against everything that the dark void of space and time throws at them. 

Taeyong thinks there's something beautiful in the simplicity of it all, in the mundaneness in which they live their lives. It's why he's always sworn to protect them. 

But Donghyuck, there's nothing mundane about Donghyuck. He's intriguing in a way no one else is, and Taeyong has met many intriguing creatures in his very long lifetime, so that's definitely saying something. 

It's impossibly hard to put Donghyuck, the way he thinks, the way he acts, _him_ , into words. Taeyong knows almost every single language in existence, yet he still can't do it. 

All Taeyong knows is that he's fascinated by him, eyes following Donghyuck's every move, catching everything from the way the strands of hair bounce on his head as he skips around to the way his fists curl together whenever he watches something with baited breath. It's not lost on him that his affection for the human run deep, deeper than they probably should, considering that while Taeyong will live on forever, Donghyuck's lifetime will come to pass and he will join countless others in the constellations of the universe, another star in the galaxy's endless collection. 

But how can Taeyong resist growing an attachment when Donghyuck looks at him like he was the one to hang the stars in the sky? As if he's a planet in Taeyong's solar system, revolving around his every breath, hanging onto his every word? Oh, how Taeyong wishes Donghyuck knew it were the other way around, for Donghyuck is the sun, and Taeyong is the one orbiting around him, always drawing closer, hoping not to crash and burn just yet. 

"Look!" A warm hand tugs at his own, drawing Taeyong out of his thoughts. He laces their fingers together as if on instinct, raising his brows with a smile as he locks gazes with Donghyuck. "Over there!" He presses, and Taeyong follows his line of site down to where all the streets converge into a big townsquare. 

"What is that? What are they doing there?" Donghyuck asks, face dangerously near Taeyong's, to the point where the timelord need not move more than an inch to press his lips to the human's forehead. 

Shaking himself out of the stpor that realization had caused him, Taeyong clears his throat, taking on his usual chipper tone. "That there's the heart of the festivities. It's where everyone goes to dance and drink and watch the magical fireworks— " Taeyong feels his own excitement grow as he talks, giving Donghyuck's hand a squeeze before he takes off, "Come on! You have to see this for yourself!" 

Donghyuck runs along beside him, grip tight on Taeyong's hand and his laugh cascading up into the cold night air.

* * *

They must enter some sort of forcefield, Donghyuck thinks to himself as they finally grow close to the city's center, because while he couldn't hear any music before, christmassy tunes suddenly crescendo in his ears. Slowing down, Donghyuck lets himself be led around, drinking everything in the new surroundings.

Big Christmas trees stand either side of a stage where musicians play their instruments, stars and candy canes dancing around them as their heavenly voices project across the entire area. The ornaments hanging from the trees spin around, tinsel slithering through the needles like snakes. At the top, two twin angels sit, twirling and pirouetting like little ballerinas. 

All around them tables are filled with chattering Galeian's, laughing while they sip from their glittering glasses of rosy liquid that looks something like sparkling rose wine. He doubts that to be it, however. 

His attention is stolen by Taeyong, who nudges him from behind. Donghyuck looks to him, a grin on his face, chest fluttering at the way Taeyong's dark, dark eyes gleam under the soft glow that befalls them. "Look up," he whispers, and Donghyuck hears it clear as day, cutting above all the noise. 

And Donghyuck does. He tilts his head back, peering up at the darkness tinted with little bright spots, reminding him of home, comfort found in the fact that the stars look the same no matter where, or when, he might be. Donghyuck doesn't expect there to be anything more awe-inspiring than what he's already seen that night, but he finds himself proved wrong again. 

Dots of lights, like the firefly-like things that decorate the buildings, stream up and into the sky, dancing around, creating shapes that swirl into scenes. He giggles as they take on the form of Santa in his sleigh, nine reindeer hooked up front. He gasps as the first reindeer rears up, the sleigh flying through the air and down towards the crowd, hooves galloping just above the spectators eyes. Donghyuck stumbles backwards in shock as they come back around, so close that a puff of air lifts up his bangs. A pair of hands steady him at the side of his arms, and Donghyuck allows himself to lean against Taeyongs chest as he continues to marvel at the show. 

The lights take on a different shape then, turning into snowmen that bounce about, hopping close to the crowd and waving with button-toothed smiles. Donghyuck can hear children laugh at the sight, their joy mingling with the cold huffs of breath. 

The snowmen turn around after a moment, dots separating again to form at the center of the space. This time, they swirl together for longer, and Donghyuck finds himself looking up at a whirlwind of gold before it turns into a giant star. 

Donghyuck almost gets lost in it, in the way the star spins slowly on its axes, reflecting specs of golden shimmer onto the observers below, so when the star suddenly explodes, Donghyuck can't help his surprised cry.

A million different colours appear out of the explosion. Colours that Donghyuck has never seen, that he could never even have dreamed of. He doesn't think even the greatest poets known to mankind, hell, in the whole galaxy, could describe the beauty that he witnesses in that moment. The colours are alive, bleeding together, breaking apart, telling a thousand stories in a matter of seconds, filling Donghyuck to the brim with wonder, warmth and a happiness he has never before felt in his life, one he probably won't ever feel again. 

It's nothing short of magical. 

When it finally ends, and the audience around him errupts in cheers, a lone tear runs down Donghyuck's cheek. He turns around only to find Taeyong looking at him knowingly, reaching a hand up to swipe away the drop. Donghyuck presses against his touch, looking up at him as Taeyong's hand stays on his face, softly thumbing against his cheek. 

"Excuse me?" They break apart at the voice as Donghyuck looks for the source. Any feeling of dissapointment is wiped away when he drops his gaze downwards to come face to face with a small Galeian girl, peering up with big, round eyes. "Are you a human?" 

Donghyuck looks for any sign of warning from Taeyong first, but upon finding none, decided to answer. "Yes, I am." He smiles at her and she gasps, jumping excitedly into the air. 

"Will you dance with me, _please_ Mr. Human?" 

There's no stopping the laugh that tumbles from his mouth, but he swiftly agrees, letting himself be pulled onto the dancefloor with a small wink towards Taeyong, who waves him away with a chuckle.

* * *

Love is a strange concept, even to a timelord, but when Taeyong looks at Donghyuck, face lit up in glee, spinning around the dancefloor, lighting up his surroundings...

He can't help but feel he's figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated ♥ 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)  
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)
> 
> and have a very merry christmas 🎄⛄❄


End file.
